


Soulmate timer thingy (Oneshot)

by cowboypda



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, its one of those soulmate timer things, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboypda/pseuds/cowboypda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin's been staring at his timer all his life wondering who it could be when he finally meets him,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate timer thingy (Oneshot)

Martin glanced down at the timer on his wrist. 2h:30m:01s. That meant he would more likely than not meet his soul mate at the airport when he arrived for his new job at MJN Airline. He rolled over in his bed. As he had been informed by Caroline, the owner of the company, only men worked on this airline apart from her. Martin shut his eyes and slept for another hour.   
Jogging up the steps to the plane, Martin tripped over one causing him to fall flat on his face. "Need some help, skip?" A cheery voice came from behind him. Martin jumped, turning around to meet Arthur."N-no, I'm fine." He mumbled. Glancing at his timer, he sighed in relief. Arthur, luckily, had not been his soulmate. 0h:02m:30s. Not much longer. This only left the first officer to be his soulmate. Martin prayed to god that he wasn't an asshole.  
"Hello, captain." Douglas said right as their timers went off. "First Officer Douglas Richardson at your service." He grinned at Martin. "Captain Martin Crieff. I guess you're my soulmate, huh?"   
"Damn skippy."  
And with that, Martin lost all hope that his soulmate wasn't an asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit im so sorry you read this heres your money back


End file.
